1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that helps a bracelet owner attach or fasten a bracelet.
2. General Background of the Invention
Many adult women and men do wear or have worn a bracelet. Most have trouble attaching the bracelet with one hand, taking into account that the other hand is being occupied with the bracelet.
There are other devices that help to fasten bracelets. One has an alligator clamp to hold the bracelet and the entire device rests on the top of a table or counter top. The second also has an alligator clamp to hold the bracelet clasp, but it is held by the hand of the arm on which the bracelet will be worn. Neither device locks onto the counter, nor uses pressure from the wrist onto the bracelet onto the surface of device.